As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data, thereby providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For instance, a subscriber may want to place an order, such as a local take out or delivery food order, online but would like interactive information, such as availability of food item and food pick up or delivery time, about the placed order.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for placing interactive retail orders in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.